Chuck and Blair plus 3
by vanillalatte86
Summary: Chuck and Blair plus 3 is a series of one-shots based on my other story, I love you, I love you too. It is about Chuck and Blair as parents with their three adorable and sometimes ornery triplets.


_Chuck and Blair plus 3_ is a series of one-shots based on my other story, _I love you, I love you too_. It is about Chuck and Blair as parents with their three adorable and sometimes ornery triplets.

If you want to see pics of the kids go to he link on my profile!

PS: This is a world without that prostitute, Eva. I hope she gives Chuck **Gonorrhea! **

* * *

Bedtime with triplets is a pretty hectic time at the Bass house.

"I go nite-nite Daddy!" Cornelia pouted and crossed her arms. She sat on her bed wearing her silk princess night gown.

"No, you go nite-nite with teddy. Daddy goes nite-nite with Mommy," Blair tried to reason with her two and a half year old.

Cornelia sat on her bed scowling.

"Hehehe!" Grace giggled as she ran into Cornelia's room naked and dripping with water.

"Gracie!" Chuck shouted as he ran after her, "You are getting water all over the place!"

William strutted into Cornelia's room stark naked. He came it because that was where the commotion was. He climbed on his sister's bed and started jumping on it. Cornelia snapped out of her pouty mood and jumped along side her brother.

"No! You two know better then that!" Blair scolded.

"Grace Bass, it is time to dry off!" Chuck yelled at his toddler. She was now doing laps round the kitchen. She was giggling non-stop until she slipped in one her puddles of bath water and fell. She fell right on her bottom and began to cry.

"Gracie?" Chuck asked as he heard her cry. He found her in the middle of the hard wood floored kitchen. "You see that? That is why we don't run around all wet!" Chuck scolded as he wrapped a towel around his little girl and carried her back to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Blair had gotten Cornelia to brush her teeth and lie down in bed. William, on the other hand, was being more difficult. She finally got him in his pajamas, but she couldn't get him to brush his teeth.

"No me bwush teef , Mommy! No me Bwush!" He insisted as she carried him into the bathroom.

"Liam, Sweetheart, If you don't brush your teeth then plants will start growing out of your mouth. Do you want plants growing out of your mouth?" Blair tried to convince him.

"Yes! Me wants pwants and animals!" William shouted at his mom.

"Well of course you do," Blair gave up. "Chuck!"

"What?"Chuck shouted from Grace's room. He had just gotten her dressed and in bed.

"Liam needs help brushing his teeth!" Blair shouted back.

Chuck smirked and let out a laugh. He was the only one who could get his son to brush his teeth.

"Do-Si-Do," Blair sighed as she came into Grace's room.

Chuck left to get William to brush his teeth.

"Mama, story time!" Grace smiled.

Blair sighed. She was not in the mood for story time.

"Once open a time, there was a beautiful Queen B. She lived in the Upper-East-Side and one day she fell in love with a dark and handsome knight,"Blair yawned.

"Ten wat happen?" Grace asked with glee.

"Then... um...they got married and had triplets. The End." Blair kissed her daughter's forehead and stood up.

"Tat not story!" Grace complained.

"It is tonight," Blair smiled and shut of her light.

"Bed no me go!" William was arguing with Chuck.

"Yes bed you go!" Chuck argued back as he carried William to bed.

"Out like a light. Yes!" Blair cheered in a whisper as she peeked into Cornelia's room.

"Mommy! Me no bed go!" William shouted at Blair when she passed by.

Blair came into her son's room and kissed him on the cheek. Then she hurried out as fast as she could. Before she left she smirked, "Good luck," and then winked at her husband.

"Traitor!" Chuck called out, and then noticed that William started jumping on his bed.

"Son! Either go to bed or no watching Barney for a whole week!" Chuck attempted to scold.

William gasped and flew under his covered and pretended to snore.

"That's my boy," Chuck nodded. He was so astonished that that actually worked. Then he kissed his cheek and turned off the light and left.

Chuck walked to his own bedroom and passed Grace's bedroom on the way.

"Daddy! You want pway dwess-up?" Grace smirked.

"No, I don't want to play dress-up. Good night, Gracie girl!" Chuck said as he continued to make his way to his bedroom.

As Chuck walked into his room, he saw Blair sitting on the bed in one of her baby doll nighties. She looked exhausted. An equally exhausted Chuck closed the door and plopped down next to his wife.

"I know that I was the one who said no nannies, but maybe I was wrong," Blair stated.

"Oh Honey," Chuck laughed. He hooked an arm around her shoulder kissed her cheek. Then me pulled her long hair from her shoulders and pecked her neck.

"Three two-year-olds is a lot of work. I love them dearly, but..." Blair sighed.

"We make it work everyday and every night," Chuck continued to place light kisses up and down her hair line.

"We? You are at work until 5 everyday!" Blair complained.

"Okay, well then we will have Dorota help out during the day. I don't mind as long as its just us when I am home. I know you need help. I just don't want some else doing all the holding and raising and playing,"Chuck moved his lips to the shell of her ear.

Blair nodded in agreement. She sat looking forward completely oblivious to her husband's advances. She did not catch on until she happened to glance at him. There he was with a seductive look in his eyes and her favorite smirk.

"Baby, no," Blair whined and she tried to back way.

Chuck was only turned on by this and he pushed backwards on the bed and rolled on top of her. He gingerly moved the strap of her nightie down her shoulder and began peppering kisses on the tops of her breasts.

"The kids are going to burst in any second...ohh,"Blair scolded but then let out a moan she had be trying to suppress.

"They're asleep," Chuck lowed her nightgown further and kissed in between her breasts.

"Please. They are right outside the door playing dress-up...oooohhhh," Blair moaned. "Lock the door."

"That's my girl," Chuck cooed. He knew there was a reason why bed time was his favorite part of day.

* * *

Triplets are based on my 2 and a half year old niece!

Please review!


End file.
